


41. Passion

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [38]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Passion. Yusuf finds out how much Nicolo cares for him after he's killed by bandits less than a year after they stop murdering each other.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	41. Passion

Yusuf gasps back to life to the sound of a mourning wail and the smell of Nicolò's rank sweat against his face.

"Yusuf, Yusuf, cara mio, mio dio, don't leave me," Nicolò's voice sounds stretched thinner than vellum and twice as brittle. He clutches Yusuf closer and keeps rocking, too deep in his fear and pain to notice that Yusuf's heart has started beating. 

Their weapons lay forgotten on the dusty ground beside the bodies of the bandits who set upon their roadside camp. 

"Nicolò," Yusuf manages.

Nicolò gasps, clutches Yusuf's face in both big hands. A searing, salty kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The second episode of my fandom podcast, "I Met You On LJ," came out today! It's a fun episode and I talk about the time I *mailed a fanfiction to the boy band it was about* so you'd probably enjoy laughing at me. :)


End file.
